Son of the Hokage
by Hatekai
Summary: Four year old Naruto is pinned down by a mob. Somehow, Kyuubi decides to save him by using the fact that the shinigami owes him a favor. He revives Naruto's father, the Yondaime, and he is not impressed about the stuff which happened after his death.
1. Chapter 1 Revival

This story actually talks about Naruto reviving his father when near-death. His father now has to save his son, and find out why everyone failed their promises that they would take care of his son.

AN : I don't know if Rin actually lives, but I added her to the story, because I didn't know who else could Minato encounter in the hospital.

Hope you'll enjoy it at least a bit... And I think its quite original though :)...

Darkness swept around the peaceful village called Konoha. Although it was a deep night, the street lights were still shining brightly, guiding the ones still walking the empty streets.

Small boy, about age of four, was running through an empty street. He was running as fast as he could. He was running like his life was in danger. And actually, it was. This night was rather noisy. About a hundred villagers decided, the today was the day. Actually today was the celebration of the Yondaime Hokage, when he protected the village from the fearsome Kyuubi no Youko.

Small boy kept running. Only hearing the voices of the angry mob, overflowing with a grudgesome killing intent.

Anyhow, the boy could not run forever. He did not have a chance to eat for about two day, and now, he was running for a half an hour straight. It was just his consciousness that drove him.

He stopped. Unable to take a step forward he fell on the ground, nearly spacing out.

Swiftly, the mob approached him. Most of the people laughed. They knew thet now was their time. The time to crush the '$&(' demon boy.

"Don't hurt me, please" the boy whispered

"Don..." he tried to whisper again, but his attempt was stopped by a kunai stitching out of his back. He gave out a solid yell. After another bunch of solid kicks, he fell unconscious.

He opened his eyes and realized, that it wasn't the street anymore. It was quite familiar place, since it was his mindscape. He slowly stood up to see the familiar cage.

"Today, you're really going to die..." Harsh voice whispered

"That's what it looks like"

"Pathetic" The voice sighed loudly

"Do you want to live?" Asked the voice

"W...w...yeah...i have a dream. I need to live." The boy whispered

"Hmmmm..."

"A...and you could save me?"

"Thinking about it boy, I actually recall that the shinigami owes me a big favor, since I kicked his ass in shogi about 10 times in a row..."

"You mean death god? You mean something like that... exists?"

"Of course. I am the king of the demon realm. How could I not know the gods? However lets get back to the point, boy. We don't have much time left, since you are dying..."

"Would you like to see your father, kid?"

"... f...father? He is alive? Who is he?" The boy whispered

"Calm down kid. Your father is not alive. That is why I talked about shinigami owing me a favor you know?"

"I... don't understand..."

"Geez, kid... if shinigami can take lives, he can probably give life too, right?"

"So shut up and let me save you..."

--------------------------------------------------------

The crowd was totally shocked. The boy started to glow red. Demonic red. Filled with a killing intent. However it didn't do anything. The monster did not move. Instead, a large amout of chakra was shot into the skies.

The crowd watched it, but soon enough the continues with their kicking and stabbing exercises.

The space filled with a large killing intent. The crowd felt that it was something on the right. There stood a stature. It seemed to be a grown man wearing a long coat. His face couldn't be seen.

"And what the crap you want" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"I am ...sorry..." Said the stature.

Before anyone in the crowd could realize anything, people were starting to get kicked off the ground. Crowd was shattered and the people rather than getting injured ran away, leaving.

The boy laying on the ground only managed to whisper "P...please don't hurt me"

The man kneeled beside the beaten up boy. His eyes quickly started watering.

"You are Naruto right?" He asked in a shaken voice

The boy didn't say anything. Suddenly they both gazed in each other's large blue orbs. Two filled with pain, and two angered and on the same time saying 'sorry...'.

"I am sorry Naruto... I so sorry" He whispered

He lifted the boy. Naruto would probably resist somehow, but he couldn't. He didn't understand this situation at all.

He hugged the crying child. "Don't worry... everything will be fine Naruto. Dad is here. Everything will be just fine..."

This made the small Naruto even more confused. "Dad...?" He whispered

"Yes, Naruto, dad is here." Naruto stopped crying. On the other hand, the man just started crying even more.

He walked down the dark street, carrying the boy. He never let go of him. His gaze never left the boy. His destination was the Hokage tower.

The mob woke up many people. They all stared at the man carrying the boy. They stared blankly, asking themselfs, who was that man, and why was he carrying the monster. The demon.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi was sleeping in his comfortable chair in his office. Paperwork was all over the place.

"SARUTOBI!" A scream was heard throughout the whole tower.

This woke the old kage up. Soon enough the doors of the office were kicked wide open. The old man was prepared for anything. Everything from renowed Kyuubi to his old wife. But nothing prepared him for the thing he saw.

There stood a man. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Long white coat, with red fire markings on it. His watery eyes showed a significant amout of anger. Sadistic anger. The man was ready to take lives.

The old man fell off his chair. He dragged himself in to the corner, muttering loudly "Impossible..."..."Impossible..."..."Minato!"

Minato kicked a guest chair so hard that it flew out of the window, and actually crashed into a nearby house.

"Can't be... Impossible... How?... What?" The old man was scared to death

Minato walked towards Sarutobi. He was still carrying the child. He gave an angry look at the kage. "How the could you allow this?" He yelled.

Sarutobi was still in a deep state of shock.

"$& LOOK AT HIM" He yelled again

Sarutobi gazed at the kid. His shirt was ragged. It was brown. Used to be white though. Blood was falling from it. Kid had lots of scars. Lots of bruises. Lots of cuts. He looked like he survived a day in a food-mixer.

"I...I...I...ee..." Muttered Sarutobi "Couldn't..."

"Couldn't what? Couldn't follow the promise you gave me? Couldn't do something that made me die without regrets? I was such a fool..." He nearly yelled. In the moment he turned away, and left the office. Smashed the door with such a power that it actually exploded to bits taking a part of the wall with it.

Minato now aimed for the hospital. This anger wasn't his style. Anger wasn't his style at all. But this was the kind of situation when even the most peaceful man would tottaly change. He approached the Konoha Hospital, hoping that he would find her inside. And actually he did. She was sitting in the corridor, she just finished a nasty operation. ( Minato made his way into the hospital with a quick sunshin, so he appeared out of nowhere, kinda ).

She heard a "poof" and looked the way it came from, only to recieve a hard smack the sent her flying across the corridor. He regretted it. But he could no longer control himself.

"RIN!"

She sat on the ground and here eyes were wide open. "S..see..." she muttered, but couldn't finish before he approached her. He took her arm and dragged her into the nearest free hospital room.

He put the unconscious boy on the bed. "Save him... i beg you..." He said, not calmly, but just attempting to say it softly.

Rin did not hesitate even a second and started healing the boy.

There actually were a several reasons for Minato to act like this.  
a) He just found his son half-dead.  
b) No one actually made the promises they gave him reality.  
c) It was actually his own son that revived him in the moment he might die. His son called him to save him.  
d) some other but they kinda did not matter at the time being.

Simply, Minato was tottaly pissed off.

"He... h... he will be fine" Rin whispered.

She was smacked again.

"Why, Rin" Minato spoke.

"Why didn't you take care of him as you promised?"

"I...I..." Rin whispered

"I am wondering... first there was Sarutobi to take care of him. But he didn't. Then there were the two of you. And what you did? NOTHING"

"S...Ssss..s" Rin attempted to whisper that she's sorry.

Minato took the unconscious boy, and used a Sunshin to teleport away from the hospital.

"Crap..." Said Rin, relieved

She still couldn't believe what she saw and what happened. Her sensei was alive. He found his son, and found out that all the people he counted on failed him and his son.

Minato teleported to a place he recalled as choosing to be an apartment for his son. Before he died it was quite well furnished. Was a nice place. But the sight broke his heart even more.

Everything inside was broken. Bed, stools windows. There were also stains of blood on the walls along with many graffiti saying not very encouraging things to the boy. Anyhow he didn't know where else to go, so he laid down the boy on the thing that used to be a bed. He laid next to him. Watching him. Gazing at him. Giving out slight cries.

"Just what happened here..." he thought 


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friend

Okay, here is the next chapter. I am sorry... i wanted to be more imaginative but i just dont have the fantasy to come up with a tottaly new and supremely interesting story... well i just hope there is atleast something to it... I will now focus on son-father relationship and somehow them establishing a new life... ( lets describe it like this, lol )... and thats kinda it...

I am sorry the chapters are kinda short┘ asap as I get some real ideas, I will make the chapters at least three times that long┘

-------------------------------------------------------

Little Naruto was fast asleep. Somehow he felt comfortable on the rags that were his bed. He smiled. Minato on the other hand was still sobbing. He was tough man indeed, but when it came to emotions, he could either cry or be angry for a long period of time.

His gaze of "sorryness" never left the small beaten-up child. Although his condition was bad few hours ago, now he was quite okay.

"How could someone be in such a pain..."

"That it even could make the Kyuubi do, what he did..."

"How could I let this happen? How come I didn't see through it... all I did was I made his life unimaginably bad, and then left..."

-------------------------------------------------------

Minato woke up. He slowly opened his blue orbs. Across the room there he sat, Naruto, on the floor, watching the unknown man, who claimed to be a 'father'. Naruto did not understand the proper meaning of this word. No one ever explained such things to him. Even for his close people it was too troublesome to teach him about relations.

He didn't say anything. He didn't move at all. He only watched the man in his bed. Their gazes met. They were looking in each others eyes for a long period of time. What Minato saw made him cry.

Minato stood up ( on his four only... ) and crawled towards his shaken son.

"Don't... don't hurt me..." said Naruto

This made Minato cry even more.

"I am sorry... Naruto" he whispered. "I am so sorry..."

"You are not going to hurt me?"

"No... no Naruto... I am not going to hurt you. Never ever. I promise." he sobbed. It was truly emotional. "Do you know who I am, Naruto?"

The boy shook his head. He didn't particulary remember what happened last night.

Minato was still crawling towards Naruto.

"Father Naruto... I am your father..." This made him cry. He was not particulary proud of himself as a father. He failed his son. He failed his wife.

"F...father? But...t... My father is dead!"

"I was...until yesterday" After saying this, he was finally in front of Naruto. He took him into a tight hug. A hug expected from a father. Something that Naruto did never experience. The presence of the unknown man claiming to be his father made him feel relieved. It made his heart feel warmth. He was certain that this person wouldn't hurt him. His emotions were truthful.

"... Everyone said that my father hated me ..."

"Who exactly did? That's a lie Naruto... I would never... hate... you" Minato whispered

"Thats good... otou-san" ( father ) Naruto whispered and hugged his emotionally active father back.

-------------------------------------------------------

After few hours of a brief father-son introduction, and various hugs, cries, repeatings of being sorry, Minato decided, that it would be good to eat something, since his son looked like he was an anorectic. He actually found few of his casual clothes in few boxes that were left untouched in Naruto's closet. It was actually the only thing untouched. Probably because Naruto knew that these belonged to someone important. Minato made it so nearly no one would recognize him right away. It would be safer, since not many people know that he's alive.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Naruto, are you 'kay? I bought you some ramen 'ya know" a man said

Little Naruto ran towards the door to open. This man was his only friend. The only one who actually dropped by several days a week. If it wasn't for him, he would be really dead by now.

Naruto opened the door, and grinned on the man. "Kaka! I missed 'ya!"

"Yeah Naruto, I missed you too." Said Kakashi

Naruto ran into the apartment. Kakashi walked in after him.

Kakashi noticed the man sitting on the chair with a cape over his head.

"Naruto! Who is this man? How come you let somebody in?" He yelled at Naruto who was in another room. Kakashi felt very insecure with the presence of a stranger in Naruto's apartment.

"I forgot... that's otou-san"

"Otou-san? What d'ya mean? Just who are you?" Said Kakashi, prepared to do whatever required.

The man in the cloak stood up.

"Long time no see, Kakashi" he whispered

In the very instant Kakashi dropped the bowls of ramen onto the floor.

"Can't be..."

The man removed the cape. His face was uncovered.

"Can't be..." - "Can..'t" Kakashi was in deep shock.

"This is how you greet your sensei, Kakashi?" Said Minato

"Can't be... you're not him! This is a trick right? Some henge? Tell me really who you are!"

"I am Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and father of Uzumaki Naruto!"

"If you're not going to tell me the truth, I am going to beat it out of you! You will be sorry for insulting my sensei!" Kakashi yelled. It was a yell from anger and despair.

Kakashi started gathering chakra.

"Kakashi, stop..." whispered Minato.

"I am going to beat if out of you!" - "CHIDORI!"

Minato saw the he couldn't stop Kakashi from doing anything foolish. He prepared to counter the chidori.

"Rasengan!"

At the very moment the blue ball formed in his hand, Kakashi's chidori dissaparated. He kneeled.

"Sensei..." - "I am sorry" Kakashi tried to bow. In the very instant Minato laughed. He always did when something looked funny. To him, this actually was really funny... well not that funny, but he wouldn't cry, right?

"I... tought you were dead!" said Kakashi, sobbing a bit

"I was..."

"Then how...?" gasped Kakashi.

"Long story..." - "Not the most most important thing right now. I need to get my son fed. Looks like he haven't ate for a few days..." Kakashi nodded

"Ye..yeah, I am sorry... I would treat him but I was away from Konoha for two weeks..."

"Seems like you were the only one who cared, Kakashi..."

"Well... yeah... but I could've done more..."

"That doesn't matter now... just please don't tell anybody yet 'kay?"

"Hai, sensei" answered Kakashi, and left the apartment, since it seemed that his presence is not necessary anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------

Minato was walking the street of Konoha, hoping that he would still find a good restaurant. Naruto was holding his hand. They held each other tightly. Anyhow they did get nasty looks from almost everyone. They also didn't like the man in a black cape, for hanging out with the demon.

Minato tried to ignore this, it was hard. If he could, he would kick their asses already.

"Monster"

"Who are you? Why are you taking care of the monster?"

"Get out of here, demon!"

"Demon-lover, phe... "

The two just continued their way to find a comfortable place to get food. However they turned into a street, which was by all means, empty. It was only then that about ten people appeared.

"You. Give us the demon" Stated their 'leader'

"What are you talking about?" asked Minato

"The boy, who is holding your hand is a demon. It is his fate to by killed. Now give up the boy or you will die too." Stated the 'leader'.

This pissed Minato off.

There was a yellow blur and suddenly, the 'leader' recieved a kick in his gut.

"How dare you!" Whispered the 'leader'

"How dare you?" asked Minato.

"We need to put Konoha free. We will liberate it from the demon. Not today, as it seems. But he will die, soon or later, remember that, freak." said the 'leader' and members of the mob dissapeared.

Minato and Naruto continued their search for a good source for healthy food. 


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

AN : These first chapters are short. Why? I feel that there is no need for them to be long. These are only explanations for the future ones. ( So I don't have to explain the stuff later… ) … So these expain Why? And How?... I will make it into more detail when we get into the real **story**

Chapter 3 - Friends

Thanks for all the reviews, it really drives me :)... well yeah and for those who ask about pairings ill just reveal that it will be NaruSaku later on. ( well its stated that those two are main protagonists anyway... )

-------------------------------------------------------

Minato and Naruto continued their search for a good source of healthy food.

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the old Kage Sarutobi stood on the top of the Hokage tower, watching the beautiful sun rising over the village of Konoha. He was thinking about what happened yesterday. He was sure that this was no prank. Namikaze Minato was alive. And pissed off.

However Sarutobi was deeply sorry for what actually happened. He always wanted to help Naruto to live a formal life as a citizen of Konohagakure. He tried. He tried hard. But after his first attempt the council forbade him to continue with this. His relations with Naruto had to stay as Hokage Mere citizen. It wasn't his decision to leave the boy alone to die. He regretted it, even though he could do nothing. Well he could, but the consequences probably would not be very pleasant.

"Sorry... Minato..." he whispered with a sad voice.

-------------------------------------------------------

The two were walking slowly, calmly. Smile never left the little boy's face. He was happy. He had someone that really cared about. His father. Somebody that belonged only to him, and he belonged only to that very person. For the first time in his life Naruto saw the future as a good thing. Anytime before, future seemed to carry only pain and suffering.

Minato realized that he really didn't ask Naruto what he would like to eat.

"Uhm... Naruto..." he muttered

"Yes, Otou-san?" Naruto gave him a smile

"What would you like to eat...?"

"I..I..don't know...I don't have any money." Naruto looked down on the ground, sadly.

"Naruto, Naruto. You don't need to pay to get food anymore." He kneeled in front of his son. "I will be the one paying, of course."

"Okay!" He smiled. It was a beautiful smile. He hugged his father. "I would like... ramen."

"Ramen you say? Okay then, lets get some ramen." Minato was satisfied with ramen. Although ramen wasn't his favourite food like Naruto's, he also liked ramen.

Someone stopped their little moment.

"You are coming with us" Said a man in ANBU mask.

"What for?" Asked Minato

"There is no need to answer this question. Give up that kid" He smirked, four other ANBU only nodded.

"What if I dont?"

"We will be forced to terminate you as a threat" Said the ANBU captain.

"Itachi, Itachi, emotionless as ever, aren't you?" Said Minato.

"Kill him..." Whispered Itachi

One ANBU tried to stab Naruto in the back. Minato took Naruto into his arms and dodged the attack.

"How dare...you...attack my son!" He yelled.

"What?" Gasped Itachi.

"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!" Minato with Naruto blurred away. The ANBU team sighed. However they felt something was wrong. Indeed. They all had kunai's sticking in their chests.

"What the...?" One ANBU member fell.

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Minato blurred through the busy streets with Naruto in his hands. They finally stopped in a small street.

Naruto just looked up, and whispered "Ramen..."

Yeah, there was ramen. Ichiraku Ramen!

"Okay, we'll eat there..." said Minato

( remember, Minato still has cape on him, so his face and hair are not fully seen... )

The two both ordered the healthiest ramen in the store. It was a vegetable ramen. Actually no one ever bought such thin, so Teuchi ( the owner of Ichiraku's ) was quite suprised.

They ate their meals. Minato was quite suprised how fast Naruto could eat. It seemed only significant, that he wanted to stuff himself as much as possible, as soon as possible, because for him, there was always threat of not eating for several days.

Teuchi couldn't help himself, but to ask Minato who he was. Naruto was at Ichiraku's several times, mostly with the Hokage or Kakashi.

"So, who are you to Naruto? I am sorry if it sounds somehow rude, it's just... i've never seen you before..." Teuchi asked.

"Hmm... won't tell anyone, right?" Minato asked. He actually knew Teuchi, since about 10 years ago he wen't here every day... those were the "ramen days".

"I am his father actually." Minato said.

Teuchi's eyes widened. He was quite angry. How could he leave his kid? How could he make his son cry in pain?

"Why did you leave your son alone until now? Just what kind of father are you?" Asked Teuchi, significantly angry. He smashed the desk with his hand.

"I am sorry..." Minato whispered

"Sorry? You think that just saying sorry to your son will be enough for the years of his pain?"

Minato sighed.

"I was dead."

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Teuchi yelled "This is some sort of a joke?"

"Shit, you don't know anything!" Minato yelled at the ramen chef

"Yeh, like what?" Teuchi smirked

Minato removed the cape, which was covering his face.

"I was dead. I am not dead anymore. Is that enough for you, Teuchi?" Minato yelled

"H-hokage-sama?" Teuchi whispered... "Just what is happening here"

"You don't need to know... We're leaving. Don't tell anyone, or you'll be a pain in the ass, Teuchi."

"Hai, hokage-sama..."

-------------------------------------------------------

Minato was taking Naruto to do some shopping. He was quite lucky that no one cancelled his account, so he had all the money they needed.

They both smiled at each other all the time. Little Naruto felt, that from now one, he would be able to enjoy his miserable life, along with his father.

Then he saw her. A little girl around his age was sitting by a tree, sobbing. From a distance Naruto could her laughs and yells "Forhead..."..."Pink bitch"

Naruto looked at his father with a worrying expression.

"Yamete, Otou-san" ( Stop, Father i hope it's grammatically right... )

"What is it Naruto?" Minato kneeled in front of his son

Naruto pointed at the girl.

"She needs a hug, Otou-san" Minato watched his son in amazement.

'A hug?' This made Minato sob a bit 'Everyone against him and he still cares about others in such an amazing way...' Thought Minato

Naruto ran to the girl.

"Don't cry" He stood in front of her. He smiled.

"W..what?" She asked. Her emerald eyes were locked on him

Naruto kneeled, and gave her a friendly hug.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, she felt uncomfortable

"You needed a hug..." Naruto grinned at the girl

This made her wonder. 'What a guy...'

"T-thank you." She hugged him back.

"Wanna be friends?" Naruto asked. He hoped that she would be his first friend.

"S-sure" He whispered. Someone had actually cared about her. He tried to relieve her pain. And now, he wanted to be friend with her. In his eyes, she saw only purity. She was concerned that his intentions were truly pure.

Naruto took her hand and helped her to stand up.

"What's your name?" He grinned at her

"Haruno... Sakura.." She whispered

"Hi Sakura-chan. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" His grin widened

-------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now.


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams

This was short and rushed. Just coz there was no need for this to be long… I think that it explains itself enough…

Chapter 4 - Decisions

( About a week after )

Minato sat on the Hokage monument. To be precise, he sat on his own head. His gaze was locked on the great village of Konoha. The town he once ruled. The town he once lowed. The town that broke his heart, and caused unimaginable pain to his only son.

'This place...'

'What would you do, sensei?'

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile little Naruto and Sakura became best friends. They played outside everyday. They enjoyed the presence of each other so much. Those were their best days. Both couldn't stop smiling. They were happy. Sakura felt safe with this particular boy.

Flashback

Naruto and Sakura were building a sandcastle in the playground. With a great effort it was finally completed. It was quite huge, it was even taller than Naruto. They were both amazed by their accomplishments.

About nine people approached them.

"Forhead..." one said

"And Monster..." another whispered angrily

"Beauty and a Beast" One laughed

Sakura was shocked.

Naruto stood in front of her.

"Don't hurt her!" He yelled

"Don't worry. You won't even know about it" One said

"Beat me up, but leave her alone!" He yelled again

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered

"Sure monster. We will enjoy your pain..." They whispered collectively.

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood for her. He was there for her. He sworn to protect. And he paid the price. Naruto spent three days in the hospital. He had serious injuries, but thanks to his tenant, he healed quite quickly.

Sakura visited him every day.

"Naruto... you didn't have to... " she whispered

"What d'ya mean? I had to. You are my friend." he answered

"But..."

"No buts. What would we be friends for, Sakura-chan" he grinned

She was reassured. He was her only true friend. He was her friend from the bottom of his heart. It was an ultimate friendship. Protect and love.

Sakura was four years old, but she understood that much.

End Flashback.

"Sakura-chan... gotta go... Otou-san is waiting for me." Naruto told her, grinning. Anyhow he was sad. He didn't want to stop their good time. However he was bound to go.

"Okay, Naruto, 'll see ya later" She smiled. Naruto nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto arrived at his apartment. Minato was waiting for him already. He was about to propose his decision. Decision that would change Naruto's life. To worse or better, he didn't know.

"Naruto..." He said

"Hai?"

"What do you think about leaving this village for a while?" He asked his son.

"Leaving... B-but..."

"Don't worry, you will see her again. Trust me Naruto. I think it would be better. You will meet many nice people..." Said Minato, looking out of the window, nearly lost in thoughts... "If we go, you will be able to become strong. Strong ninja. Strong enough to protect, what is precious to you. You will be on the path to achieve your dear dream..."

Minato didn't want to stay in this village. He didn't hate the villagers. But that didn't mean he loved them the same way as before. He wanted to protect his son. He wanted to make his dreams come true. His dreams were so pure...

"O-okay, otou-san..."

"Dont worry, squirt! We will be back before you know, that we left!" He grinned at his son... He knew he was lying. It would be truly long trip.

Flashback

Hokage tower, Sandaime's office.

Minato appeared from nowhere with a swirl of leaves.

"Hey, jiji" He said

"M-Minato..." Sarutobi whispered

"I am here only to inform you of something. We will leave this village. Do not worry. We will be back for the genin exams. Then you will place him on a team of my choice. Understood?" Minato informed the old man...

Sarutobi didn't complain. He was quite happy that Mianto didn't cause bigger ruckus. Somebody could want something more drastic... He practically allowed Minato to do anything. He was scared of his vengeance.

"Understood. Good luck, Minato..."

After this, Minato dissapeared from the tower.

End flashback.


End file.
